Field of the Invention
The disclosure of the present invention is related to a light sheet microscope and a control method of a light sheet microscope.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of fluorescence microscopes, a technique is known in which a sample is irradiated with a laser beam from a direction that is orthogonal to the optical axis of the objective so as to form a light sheet in the sample. A light sheet microscope using this technique is disclosed in for example U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2015/0286042 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2015/184124. Light sheet microscopes can generate an excellent 3-D image of a sample at a high speed with suppressed fading of fluorescence.
In recent years, purposes of this technique are not limited to obtaining of an image of a creature such as zebrafish that is labeled with fluorescent protein as a target molecule. This technique draws attention also as a technique aiming to be applied to so-called “drug-discovery screening”, in which medical effects are evaluated by obtaining a 3-D image of a 3-D cultured cell such as spheroid or organoid and using an image analysis technique. This technique is expected to be applied to a wide range of applications.